Proposal
by Danjela
Summary: A prompt I got for Andrea proposing to Daryl


She'd been restless all day long, snapping at people for no reason at all, walking around camp, cleaning up things that didn't need to be cleaned up until Lori nearly kicked her out of the circle of tents. Every time someone dared to ask what had gotten her knickers in a twist, she had to walk away, not wanting to be angry at everybody.

To be honest, she wasn't angry, she was nervous. As nervous as she'd never ever been in her life and she couldn't wait until Daryl arrived back in camp. In the end, she decided to pull up a chair in front of his tent and wait there for him. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before he came back, but every second felt like an hour to her and by the time he actually arrived in camp, she had the feeling she'd been sitting there for hours.

"Blondie?" She heard his voice from behind her and she jumped up from her chair as though it was on fire.

"Daryl!" She gasped, not having anticipated him turning up without her noticing. "I… You just…" Her cheeks turned bright red. "I didn't see you coming there." She muttered, looking down at her feet, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Anythin' wrong, Angelface?" He reached out for her, cupping her cheek, his thumb gently moving over her cheekbone and she leaned into his touch, her own hand coming up to wrap around his.

"No, nothing wrong," she said, looking up at him, smiling while she still tried to gather up the courage for what she was about to ask him. "Just eh… just something I wanted to ask you." Her hands were becoming sweaty and her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest.

His brow furrowed together and he had a worried look on his face and she knew he thought something bad had happened. "Don't worry," she said smiling, grabbing hold on both his hands and taking a step closer to him. "I just wanted to ask you something." She had to fight the urge to do a stupid little dance and she nibbled on her lower lip while she thought of the best way to say this. "You know, fuck it, there is no easy way to do this." She chuckled, lowering herself onto one knee. Daryl's eyebrows shot up at first, furrowing back together after that and she could see it in his eyes that he was curious about what the hell was happening.

She took his right hand into both of her own and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "This is not the way I'd imagined this happening, but it's better than I could've ever dreamed, because it's with you." She said, looking up at him, not letting go of his hand. "We've seen a lot of bad things happen over the past year, but there also have been good things. One of those good things – for me – was you. Meeting you was the best thing that could've happened to me and I wouldn't want it any other way." She took a deep breath, trying to get to her point without too much talking, but it was hard. "I want to make sure that I'll never have to live without you again, and even though that's hard in this world, I'm gonna try my very best, every minute of every day."

At this point, Daryl had apparently become very confused. "Wha' are ye talkin' 'bout, woman?" He asked her, still looking down at her with that worried expression on her face. "Ye got bit 'r somethin'?" She chuckled again, slowly shaking her head.

"No bites, no scratches, no fever, just a question. A simple one actually, you can answer it with either yes or no." She took another deep breath, closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and looked back up again. "Daryl Dixon, would you please give me the honor to be with you forever? To share every minute of our lives? To get through every situation together?" She blinked a couple of times, tears threatening to spill. "Will you marry me?" There was a deadly silence surrounding them for at least a minute, Daryl looking down at her, not moving a muscle.

"Daryl?" She was afraid she might've said something wrong and that she just screwed up everything they had with her stupid idea.

"Are ye… yer shittin' me, right?" Was the first thing that came out of Daryl's mouth and she arched one eyebrow.

"No, I'm dead serious," she answered him. He let go of her hands and she dropped them to her sides in defeat, believing he was going to walk away from her now. Instead, he fell to his knees, so they were at eye level again, and took her face gently into his hands.

"Ye actually serious?" He asked again and she slowly nodded, still chewing on her lip. She didn't dare to say a thing, afraid to scare him off even more and she was taken completely by surprise as his lips crashed onto hers. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled closer to him, wrapping her own arms around his neck to keep her balance.

"Course I want t'," he whispered against her lips and she felt something went on her face. She knew it had to be tears, but she had no clue who's they were, she also didn't care. The only thing she cared about was the two of them, holding onto each other and kissing. This could easily be the happiest day of her life.


End file.
